The Doorway
by Frederick Grace
Summary: Most people stick to what they know. Some people dive headfirst into the unknown. What if you had to make a choice – Die as a coward, or gamble everything, just to find out what could’ve happened? Which would you pick?


**Disclaimer:**

**Summary: **I heard this story in assembly, and I just couldn't stop thinking – This has darling Tommy written all over it. I've given the story a coupla tweaks, added a dash of magic, and The Doorway was born!

Most people stick to what they know. Some people dive headfirst into the unknown. What if you had to make a choice – Die as a coward, or gamble everything, just to find out what could've happened? Which would you pick?

**The Doorway**

_War. It sounds so, soft and innocent, doesn't it? Like the comforting first half of Warm. Or the protective, safe sounding Ward. And yet, those three letters spell out one of the most heart-breaking, life-destroying, soul-crushing words known to man. War. The waging of armed conflict against an enemy. The bloodthirsty, uncontrollable launching of a thousand desperate soldiers, into another land, to raid. Burn. Kill. To destroy peoples lives. To tear a beloved from his soul-mate, and leave her heart bleeding and alone. To take a fathers source of pride - his only son. To take the man that raised you, taught you, comforted you, provided for you - your father. And so many others. Uncles, nephews, cousins. And the casualties of war - to the raiders none but useless woman, whores and bitches, barbaric scum, unavoidable losses. But those people, those people that scream as you kill their mothers, their sisters, their sons and daughters... They all had dreams too. _

_And you tore their dreams from their hearts, and spilt them over the dust, leaving the world to burn, a land of barren fields screaming up to the stars - the only place you have not yet touched with your words of darkness._

_Do you see, Tom?_

_Do you see what you did?_

_Are you sorry yet?_

_Can you ever be sorry enough?_

_**I think,**_

"My Lord! We have him!" Tom Riddle was shaken from his musings like a bird from a tree in the height of a storm. Blinking he stood, his face once more drawing itself into the cold, cruel visage of the one and only Lord Voldemort. "Well?!" He snarled; spit flying from his mouth like bullets. He felt a small flicker of vindictive pleasure as the man visibly forced himself not to flinch backwards in disgust, and just stood there, stammering, his face pale, and filled with fear. "What are you waiting for!? Bring him in!" His voice was high, and cold, he felt his skin crawl as he wondered for the millionth time - _Who is this monster speaking as though he were me? _Shaking his head imperceptibly, he strode forwards as the prisoner was flung to the stone floor in front of him, kneecaps shattering audibly. Riddle smiled as the man in front of him looked up, his face defiantly void of emotion. Riddle scowled. Was a little anger, perhaps some terror really too much to ask? He rearranged his face into a victorious smirk, and his scarlet eyes met the gaze of the man in front of him. His voice hissed out, soft and dangerous, echoing in the near silent ballroom. "It's so lovely to see you again, _Severus Snape_."

Severus could scarcely remember how to breathe by the time he was dragged into the ballroom. It was over, it must be. They had to know. And now, he would pay the ultimate price of betrayal. Execution. He felt his kneecaps dissolve into mere fragments of bone as he hit the polished marble with a thud. On hands and knees, he tilted his head, looked up. His face, he knew, would be blank, showing nothing of the scarlet mists of pain engulfing his mind, or the white hot spots of pain flashing over his vision. There he was. A terrifying example of power gone mad. Lord Voldemort. Tall, snakelike, his scarlet eyes void of anything even remotely human. Severus blinked, the pain causing him to shiver uncontrollably, as he clung to his last shred of dignity. He would not fight this. He would die with as much honour as he could - considering the circumstances. Through his blurry eyes, the white haze that seemed to emanate evil appeared to be speaking. With a last heroic attempt at self control, he focused his ears, and listened. "-ain, Severus Snape." Severus eyes crossed, and focused again. He knew he was sweating. The cracks in his mask were beginning to show. He only prayed that they got it over with before he lost all control. Thankfully, though, he was blessed with will-power stronger than steel, and he clung on as a drowning man would cling to a raft. "I received some interesting news today, Severus." There was a long pause, where Severus wondered with which of his many crimes against "His Lord" he was to be charged. "It seems..." Voldemort broke of, cleared his throat. Anything to increase the drama. "It seems that we have discovered a spy in our midst. One of the upper circle has been delivering reports to Dumbledore himself. An unforgivable crime, in my eyes. So, you understand, don't you Severus?" _Yes. I understand. It ends now. Oh, Christ, finally it ends now..." _But the Dark Lord wasn't finished yet. "Considering you are one of my finest, most trusted men, I must be sure. I wouldn't want to punish the innocent, would I?" _A rhetorical question if there ever was one... _Severus couldn't help the slight pang he felt. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel sorry for him... He's a snake-faced lunatic; he doesn't deserve any loyal friends! I... I didn't mean to betray him! He betrayed me first! I..._

The voice of Voldemort burst into his inner ponderings, as loud and painful as nails on a blackboard. "So, Severus, I shall subject you to a little... Test. I trust... I trust you shall not keep anything back from me, Severus. Not this time." _Oh. He knows. He knows I used Occulumency! Oh, oh no, no, don't, I can't, no! No-_

Riddle could see the pain flickering across Severus' face as he greeted him, and his heart tightened. He licked his lips, and looked fixatedly at a spot on the floor near Severus' shaking hand, splayed out like a pale spider on the cold stone of the floor. He sighed inwardly, and resigned himself to delivering the news that would surely, finally, shatter that mask of impenetrable coldness he always wore. "It seems..." _It would seem you are unable to speak, for once. Lost for words, are we Tom?_ He shook himself, and continued. "It seems that we have discovered a spy in our midst. One of the upper circle has been delivering reports to Dumbledore himself. An unforgivable crime, in my eyes. So, you understand, don't you Severus?" _You understand that... That it wasn't I who discovered you. They came to me, I had no choice! You understand, don't you, Severus? Don't you? _"Considering you are one of my finest, most trusted men, I must be sure. I wouldn't want to punish the innocent, would I?" _Please, give me an escape from this. I never knew how hard it was to breathe when trapped between a rock and a hard place... Severus, give me something, something, something to work with here! I can't... I can't let you free. I can't break the rules, not even for you. _"So, Severus, I shall subject you to a little... Test. I trust... I trust you shall not keep anything back from me, Severus. Not this time." _Not even for you._ I see the panic dance amongst the fleeting shadows that cloud his piercing eyes, and then-

To the onlookers it must have looked so dramatic. The Dark Lord, his wand pointed at his most faithful followers heart, his eyes glowing, seemingly about to overflow and spill tears of rubies down his pale, pale face - blood sprayed over snow. And Severus Snape. Once the most trusted of them all, collapsed on the floor, his eyes wide and for once completely open and fearful. The silent potions master, who resisted the Crucio time and time again - was screaming. Screaming as though he wished to die from the pain. Lucius Malfoy turned away, his fine blonde hair falling in a protective curtain around his face, blocking out the unbearable sounds of torture, of his friend's torture, shielding him from the pain of witnessing his son's godfather break.

To Riddle it was like heaven. Finally, this enigma, this mysterious man lay bare before him. He walked among his memories, brushing away the Occulumency shields as a giant would a cobweb. _**Severus... Little Severus Snape... Why don't you come out and greet your guest, Severus? **_There was nothing but silence, and Riddle hurried on, diving headfirst through those hundreds of dull potions classes that had emerged to the surface as a last attempt to shield him from the truth. And then... Riddle was looking at a boy, who must have been around sixteen, sitting in the front row of that mouldy darkened room. The Dark Lord frowned, whirled around - and there he was again. Sitting there, with skin as pale as Riddle's own, his hair as dark as the surrounding blackness enveloping Severus' mind. And his eyes... Suddenly Riddle knew who this boy was, and more importantly where Severus was hiding. Those eyes... As green as the Avada Kedavra itself, just like hers had been as she begged for her son's life, and orchestrated his own downfall. This was Harry Potter - that blasted boy was everywhere! But for once, it wasn't that nuisance of a teenager that had thwarted Voldemort's plan. It was his mother. _**Lily Potter.**_ Riddle grinned, and fell forwards into pools of green.

For Severus, nothing could have been more like hell. He could feel his mind burning as it was viciously ripped into, as the Dark Lord's fiery gaze spread along each and every neuron, overheating every charged particle, every spark. His shields were useless. Except... He focused one last time, and that face... That beautiful face swam into his mind. He smiled wearily. Here, he could hide. Here, he was safe. She would watch over him. She would always watch over him. Even now. Even- Wait. He could hear laughter. That cold, manic laughter that sent a chill to his heart, ice flooding his veins. _He's here! _The voice chuckled again, and then-

Pain. Blinding pain. Far away, he heard himself scream, as the Dark Lord pinned him down, and ravaged his mind.

_**Of course I'm here, Severus. You knew I'd find you, you always knew I'd find you. I saw it, written in your brain. And now, Severus, I'd like some answers. Preferably truthful ones. **_Severus heard - how could he not hear? - But he didn't listen to a word. He was screaming thoughtlessly, both inside his mind and out. _**Severus? Did you hear me? **_He had, of course, but... Well, _why should I answer to YOU!? WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO ME! _He was laughing, hysterical laughter spilling from his mouth, blood spattering against pure white marble, where he had bitten through his lip in an earlier attempt to stop the screaming. He should have cared. He should have cared that he had lost, lost everything. But the Dark Lord was inside his head, devouring him, so really... Really... _There's not enough left of me to care._

_**For the first time,**_

Then, as suddenly and as quickly as lightening strikes - it stopped. The pain, the shouting, the pressure that popped his eardrums, and made his spirit bleed out of his nose - it all stopped. There was a moment of silence, tense, unmoveable silence. _R...Riddle? _He shouldn't have hoped, not really. The answer came, as sure and real as the sun. Except... It wasn't burning him. Not anymore. In fact, it was almost like... clouds had covered the surface of that great, dying star, and he was shielded from its glare. _**Severus. You are still with me, I see. I thought... **_There was another pause, this time a longer, pregnant pause. _Yes? You thought what? You thought you had won? That you had finally succeeded in killing me? Or in destroying my spirit completely, as you set out to do all those years ago? _Riddle's answer took a while, but when he spoke, it was quiet and steady. _**I thought I had finally broken you.**_ Severus stared forwards blankly, unable to even begin to comprehend the amount of meaning, and actual emotion poured into that sentence. _I... I don't... Why- _He was interrupted by the voice of Lord Voldemort. _**Don't you dare question me! I demand answers! **_Severus sighed, the fight draining away faster than a leech could drain him of blood. _You already know that answer. _He mimicked Riddle's earlier words; _you knew I'd betray you. You always knew I'd betray you. I can feel it, swimming around me, your doubt, and your mistrust. _The Dark Lord's response was fast, and completely, utterly furious. He shoved Severus' mind from him with such force, that the real Severus flew back several feet, and was left gazing dazedly up at the chandelier that gleamed coldly like the sun in the depths of winter.

_**For him,**_

Voldemort didn't even bother to walk over, just recited the sentence, his voice an icy monotone. "Severus Snape, you are found guilty of spying on me, and my Death Eaters. As one of my more senior followers, you will be executed at midnight tomorrow."

_**I am, **_

The rest of the day passed in a blur of pain. Dizziness. Vomiting. And all the while that sharp, incessant headache where Riddle ripped up his mind. From his position, curled up in the corner of the grimiest cell in the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Severus could hear the clock strike eleven. It would be midnight soon, and then they would come for him.

In the other side of the Manor, Lord Voldemort too heard the chimes. His face contorted with anger, and he hurled the crystal glass at the wall. Wine sprayed over the creamy carpet, a rainbow of blood-like liquid staining the glistening wooden-panelled walls. He snarled once more, and braced his hands on the mantelpiece as he stared morosely into the wickedly dancing flames, flickering like the tongues of demons. It was almost midnight. And then this would end.

_**I truly am,**_

It was fifteen minutes to midnight when Severus was brought out to the circular stone courtyard. He was made to kneel in the centre, cold stone pressing unbearably into his already broken knees. He looked up, eyes stinging with instinctive tears, and was rewarded with the beauty of the night sky. It was dark and black as velvet, with the full moon gleaming brightly in the centre. The full moon… He shivered. Something was not good about this whole arrangement. Not good for him. Not at all. He glanced around as best as he could. There were not many people here – just a few guards, and Voldemort himself striding over the heavily weathered cobblestones, a strange look in his deep red eyes.

_**So,**_

Riddle marched out into the night, the cold wind soothing on his scalp, as he made his way towards his broken spy. "Severus. So many years you've been in my service. Near on twenty, maybe even thirty, isn't it? I think we all know how this goes. I think, we all know how this ends." Severus dropped his head, unable to take that strange, distant stare any longer. _You've got me here, tied up, unable to escape. I'm being charged with high treason to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Yes, I think we all know how this will end. _"So," continued Riddle, "I've decided. You, Severus Snape, you have a choice."

_A… A what?!_

"Either, you remain here, and you face death by my hand. It will be quick. The Killing Curse, Severus. I do not show mercy, but after so many years…" There was that look again. He was staring right at Severus, but he had the creepy feeling that Riddle was looking right through him. Which, considering what this person had already achieved, he quite possibly was. "Or." _Or?! There's never been an "Or". Not for anyone! Not ever! Why is he giving me a choice?!_ "Or you go through that door there, and face whatever consequence it throws at you." _Ah. That would be why. He's sadistic as fuck. _

_**  
Deeply,**_

_So. Die quickly, painlessly, finally… And never know what lay behind that door, or… Take it. It's a chance, after all. A risk. You shouldn't be afraid of risk, Severus, especially as there's nothing left that you could possibly lose. You've lost your love, and now your life. So choose wisely. Choose wisely. _

_But why, why is he giving me, ME, a betrayer, a choice? What the HELL is behind that door!_ Severus looked up, accidentally catching the gaze of Riddle himself. For a fleeting moment, he felt Riddle's voice echo in his head, _**THE DOOR, SEVERUS, THE DOOR!**_ Before the cloaked man took a step back, and looked up at the stars. Severus frowned. _A trap? No. No, it must… But he… I thought… Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was all just… desperation. You cannot blame a man fighting for his life. In his shoes, you'd do the same._ Severus sighed, and stood, his mind finally, completely made up. "I have decided."

_**Desperately,**_

_**So. He has decided. His voice was steady as he said the words. The words I never expected him to choose. I stand silently as they force him back down to his knees, as they press my wand reverently into my hand where it fell to the dust in my shock. I raise the weapon automatically, my eyes glazed, my wand arm shaking. I never thought… Not him. I thought he would have at least tried. At least fought the inevitable a little… I guess I was wrong. I aim at his heart, and my eyes meet his. He is crying. I never thought I'd see him cry. The Potter boy is in my head again, and he's crying too. I don't want to see Severus cry. I did this to him. Now I must finish it. **_

_**I must. **_

_**I must!**_

_**He sees my hand shake, and I see that small quirk of his lips. He's trying not to smile.**_

_**Oh, that sneaky, spying, bastard! He knows! Goddamn, he knows! He knows all of it, and he's chosen this, chosen it for me! **_

_**For me!**_

Tom Riddle threw back his head and laughed. He laughed and laughed until the tears began to flow, and then he shrieked the curse, but it wasn't in that high, cold voice. It was deep, and rich, and finally human.

Severus Snape smiled at the rush of oncoming death, laughed at the glimmer of blue he saw in Tommy Riddle's eyes. _Sorry. Sorry I never forgave you sooner. Sorry I have to do this, but it is to keep you safe. You understand. I know you do. Sorry, Lily, that I couldn't protect your son. I couldn't fulfil my promise. But I will. I will watch over him. I will watch over them both._

There was a flash of green, and Severus Snape crumpled to the ground, a smile on his pale face.

_**Sorry.**_

Tom Riddle stood alone in the courtyard, the tears on his face undistinguishable from the rain. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and curse, but it was only Malfoy. Lucius looked up at his Master, his expression bewildered. "M...My Lord, a choice? What was that, behind the door, which was so terrible He would choose death?" Riddle shrugged, his eyes dancing sadly. He looked up at his last loyal servant. "Ah. Lucius. Behind that door is that which the caged fear the most." Lucius quirked an eyebrow, and Tom Riddle smiled slowly, and the word tumbled from his lips like rose petals and beads of gold.

"Freedom." He whispered. "Freedom…"

**Authors Note: **I hope you liked it!

Okay, answer to the question I know will be asked – He chose to die, not because he was afraid of the unknown – but simply because he knows Riddle doesn't have any loyal followers. He needs the fear to control them. Severus was saving Riddle – Tom Riddle, the man who was once his friend – from a mutiny. Keeping him safe from harm.

Now Review, and tell me what you think.

Please?


End file.
